<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>With Fancy Ties and a Top Hat On by Dancerlittle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385008">With Fancy Ties and a Top Hat On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle'>Dancerlittle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Friendship, Love, M/M, Samantha Kelly - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,680</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25385008</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancerlittle/pseuds/Dancerlittle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You're officially invited to the marriage of Racetrack Higgins and Spot Conlon - Tuesday, October 17, 1905 at 4:00pm</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack Kelly/Katherine Plumber, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1802581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>With Fancy Ties and a Top Hat On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First things first, I don’t own anything related to Disney or Newsies. Second of all, this is a continuation of my “The Many Adventures of Sammi &amp; Race” series. You may want to read the others in the series but it’s not necessary! There are two poems that are mentioned in this part and I do not own either one of them - see end notes for proper credit.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Tuesday, October 17, 1905</b>
</p><p>
  <span>The night before the wedding, Spot and Race were commandeered by their respected boroughs for one last night of fun before the big day.  Jack and Albert had stolen Race away from Spot, dragging him from a long drawn out goodbye. The two men gave Race a proper sendoff into marriage, with a party at Jacobi’s filled with all the Manhattan Newsies before collapsing on the roof of the Lodging House for one final send off. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Race had been loud and excited the entire night but on the roof of the Lodging House, he was quiet and withdrawn. Jack and Albert traded glances before Jack nudged Race. “Yous okay?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Justs thinkin’.” Race resting his head on his drawn up legs, his eyes looking over on the city he loved. “What ifs I ain’t too good at marriage?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Albert and Jack grinned at each other, knowing exactly the doubts their brother had, as they had each experienced the same, Albert much more recently than Jack. Jack cleared his throat before speaking.  “Yous be fine. It’s Spot yous marryin’. The best part is that yous never been married to anyones and neither had Spot. Yous discover it togetha.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Race shook his head, knowing his brother was right. “What’s botherin’ you Race?” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Is excited to be marryin’ Spot but there’s just an unsettledness there, ya know?” Race looked between his best friend and brother before his gaze drifted to the city around them. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Albert put his hand on his shoulder. “Yous worried that Spot ain’t gonna show? Becauses that's the last thing yous should be worryin’ about - the ‘Hattan boys’ll make sure hes shows.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Nah, he’ll show.” Race grinned. “Is don’t know how to explain it.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jack smiled, reaching over to ruffle Race’s head. “Let me give yous some advice. Don’t go to bed angry, always tell him he looks pretty, say “I love you” at least once a day, pull yous weight equally - in the house, in the relationship, in life - and surprise him every now and then.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Race nodded, taking every word to heart. He raised an eyebrow in Albert’s direction. “Always offer to pick something up when yous out and about. Argue - it’s healthy for a relationship and communicate - don’t let them fester, get them out in the open.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Have yous met Spot? Hes the king of arguin’.” Race chuckled.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span> “And yous the king of arguin’ right back.” Albert bit back. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A calm quiet rest over the three, all lost in their own thoughts.  All three had been very involved with the wedding details and knew the entire rundown by heart. Katherine had made them all agendas with every single detail on it on where they needed to be and what needed to be brought with. Race chuckled, thankful to have Kat by his side as he and Spot planned this. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“How many peoples comin’ tomorrow?” Jack asked, nudging Race’s shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shruggin’, Race bit his lip. “I thinks we mailed out 100 invites but we’ll see whos shows up.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yous nervous?” Albert reached over putting his hand on Race’s shoulder before gentle squeezing. “It’s completely okay to say yes.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Race smiled. “Not nervous to marry Spot. But to stand in front of those people . . .”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yous just have to stand there and looks pretty. Yous don’t even have to look into the crowd, just stare lovin’ly into Spot’s deep brown eyes.” Jack chuckled. “And Albert and Is will be right beside you. But nothin’ gonna happen. Yous and Spot are gonna get married and live happily ever afta.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Race grinned. “Yous been readin’ too many of Sammi’s fairy tales, Jackie Boy.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“It’s true. Yous and Spot will run off into the sunset and live happily ever afta. Mark my words.” Jack gave him a pointed look. “Yous two will build a great marriage, just as yous built a great home and relationship to begin with.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>As he woke up that morning, Race grinned knowing a big day lay ahead. He took a few minutes to himself, to mentally prepare for the day before walking out of the guest room. He heard a gentle hum of activity, including a little girl singing off key to a song. Peeking into the living room, a grin slid across his face as he saw Jack holding Tommy, Kat trying to wrangle Sammi’s curls, and Albert enjoying a cup of coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mornin’ Race. How are you feeling?” Kat looked away from Sammi’s curls for a moment when she noticed him standing in the doorway of the living room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shruggin’, he hid his yawn before collapsing into the chair in the corner, looking around the room. “Good. Ready for 4:00.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well considering that’s 8 hours away, you’ve got some things that need to be completed before that.” Kat gave him a look before sending Sammi over in his direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi crawled up in his lap, her finger at her lip before snuggling deeper into his embrace. “It’s yous ‘eddin’ day, Uncle Race.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It is Sammi. Yous excited?” He hugged her a bit tighter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded her head as she looked around the room at her parents and other uncle. “Momma says theres cake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There will be cake. Will yous help me eat it Sammi?” He chuckled at the four year old’s excitement for the sweet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah.” She went quiet, looking at her uncle. “Momma says theres dancin’ and Is has a ‘retty dress.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded. “Yous do have a pretty dress; I bet yous’ll be the best dressed girl there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not uh huh.” She popped up and looked at him. “Momma will be.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking over at Kat, Race grinned. “Is think yous and your momma will both be the prettiest girls in the room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bouncing Sammi on his leg, her sweet giggles filled the room. Looking at her friend, Katherine smiled. “Hey Race, how about you take a walk around the neighborhood? Spend a little bit of time by yourself before the madness starts.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled at Kat, loving how she knew him so well. Taking his leave from the house, Race promised Kat he would be back in 20 minutes. Putting the familiar cigar in his mouth, he made his way down the sidewalk. The street was busy with Newsies hawkin’ headlines and the street vendors were busy setting up for the day. His feet led him, no real destination in mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming up to a stall, he bought a sour green apple before continuing on his journey.  Biting into the juicy apple, his mind was packed with details of the day and nothing all at once. Pausing to stand on the corner, he heard a Newsies hawkin’ a completely made up headline “Dozens injured as fairy crashes in the harbor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race grinned, remembering all the ridiculous headlines he and his friends would make up just for a penny. Feeling in his pocket for a dime, he approached the Newsies. “Buy a pape, mister?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holding out the dime, Race grinned. “Good headlines today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dozens injured as a fairy crashes in the harbor.” The kid grinned, handing over a pape to Race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race hummed, opening up the paper before seeing the story on page 3. “Only two people were injured, kid.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gotta embellishin’’ a bit mister; ya know to sell papes? Thanks for the dime.” The kid grinned. Race folded the paper back up, putting it under his arm before nodding. “I know that all too well. Have a great day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race had a grin on his face as his feet led him back to the Kelly House. Walking up the front steps, he let himself in the front door, causing the conversation to die down in the room. “Where did you go?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Corner for an apple and pape.” Race grinned at Jack. “Kid on the corner is quite the embellisher.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat raised her eyebrow at him. “As I recall, you were quite the embellisher as well Higgins.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And look at me now.” He grinned, sitting on the couch opening the paper to read the headlines. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack sat next to him, raising an eyebrow. “Why the pape?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sentimentally sake. Remind myself where Is was and wheres Is now.” Race shrugged, giving Jack a smile. “Besides Is wanted somethin’ from the wedding day.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous a sap, Racetrack Higgins. Sap.” Albert quipped from the opposite couch. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat smiled at the three. “Leave him be. He’s allowed to be a sap on his wedding day. Need I remind you two of your own wedding days?” Kat gave them both a look. “As I recall, one of you was sobbing in the corner just before you walked down the aisle and the other was sentimental for many days before the wedding.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous don’t gotta remind me.” Albert put his hands up in surrender before shooting Kat a mean glare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Albie.” Kat kissed the top of his head before depositing Tommy in Race’s lap. “I’m going to start to get ready. Jack, my mother will be here at 9 to pick up Tommy. Will you make sure everything is in his bag?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race grinned at his nephew who had just started recognizing his own voice and loved to vocalize it. “Hey Tommy boy. Yous get to go to yous grandparents tonight while mom and dad are at the weddin’.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tommy just babbled as Race nodded his head. Thankfully, Sammi had warmed up to her brother. Sammi is the only one who Tommy will laugh for and as soon as she’s up in the morning, she’s always looking for him. She’s a great helper with giving him his bottle or a toy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Tommy was handed off to Kate, Jack clapped his hands and suggested they get some breakfast before starting to get ready. The three men and Sammi ventured down to the local diner, hungry and excited for the day ahead. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>2:00pm</b>
</p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the Pier A Harbor House in Battery Park, Race hopped out of the carriage before straightening his black tuxedo. He had a black jacket with tails on top of a grey vest over a crisp white shirt, a grey and white stripe tie around his neck.  He took a quick look at himself - everything was rented for the wedding, including the black top hat that Jack had just handed to him. Jack and Albert had stepped out of the carriage, both dressed in tailed tuxedos and matching top hats. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wow do you three clean up!” Kat exclaimed watching them walk up the walkway towards the venue. Her hair was tied up in an elegant updo while pulling off an elegant emerald green wrap dress. Sammi was at her side in a white and navy blue flower girl dress, her hair up as well. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Meeting them halfway, Sammi ran to Race’s side, the older bending over to pick her up. “Wows Sammi, yous so pretty.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tank yous Uncle Race. Yous gettin’ ‘arried!” She placed a kiss on his check and grinned brightly at her uncle before pushing away from him. “Mys dress ‘wirls.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned around, letting the edges of her dress twirl around her, her giggles echoing off the buildings. “Sees, Uncle Race?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very pretty Sammi girl.” Bending over, he placed a kiss on her cheek before looking over at Kat. “Where do wes need to go?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat looked over from having her own private moment with her husband with a grin. “You’re in the Willow Room. There’s some food in there for you guys and you can relax before the next part.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The three headed inside, feeling the cool of the air circulating within the building. Finding the Willow Room, the three settled in, Race flexing his fingers and toes tapping while waiting for 4pm to roll around. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous got your vows?” Jack asked, looking over the back of the couch. “You did write them out, didn’t yous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race smirked, tapping his head. “Its all in here. I didn’t writes them out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Albert snorted loudly. “Yous gonna remember?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Someone told mes to just speak from the heart and thats all Is gonna do.” Race shrugged, not really understanding what the big deal was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smirked. “Yous be fine. Just make sure you don’t cuss in yous vows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous should be tellin’ Spot that, not me.” Race’s eyes went wide. “But that’ll be a memory wes have forever if hes did that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, Albert shook his head. “Well yous always go your own way so cussin’ in vows shouldn’t be anys surprises to anyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock at the door caused the three to look over. Standing in the doorway, Crutchie, Specs, Elmer, Finch and Romeo were all standing there looking dressed to the nines with grins on their faces. Even though they were all at Jacobi’s the night before, there was a loud excitement as the eight men greeted one another.  Settling in various places around the room, a calm quiet enveloped the room. “So yous ready?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race grinned at Elmer’s question. “Just antsy . . . wants to just get the show on the road.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why a Tuesday and why 4pm?” Finch asked, raising an eyebrow at Race. He was used to this question by now, almost all of the Newsies had asked at one moment or another.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The groom looked around the room at all of his friends. “Tomorrows a year since Spot proposed . . . wes didn’t wanna go a year so wes gettin’ married today. Four is when the venue would be ready.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack started a conversation regarding the New York Giants baseball team which pulled all of the Newsies into the discussion. Every Newsies was very invested in the game, often standing outside of the stadium on game days trying to hear the familiar crack of the bat as it sent the ball flyin’ into the outfield. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race caught a glance at the watch on his wrist, a present from Spot. 2:50pm. He knew Kat would be comin’ to get him in a few minutes to give him some alone time prior to the ceremony.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In those few minutes, Race ran over the details of the afternoon. He knew Spot had Itey and Hotshot standing up as his best man and groomsman. But Spot had told him nothing’ about his tuxedo for the wedding. All Race knew is that they would both wear the same boutineer, a white Ranunculus flower with some greenery and some twine wrapped around the stems. Kat promised the ceremony would be pretty straight forward - two readings and exchange of vows then they would be pronounced husbands and the party could start. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The loudness of the room pulled Race from his thoughts. The room had split into two different conversations. Albert caught Race’s eye, raising his own to ask the nonverbal question if he was okay. Race nodded, a grin on his face, toes continuing their nervous taps. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A knock on the door caught Race’s attention. He grinned seeing Sammi and Kat standing there. “Race?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding, he stood and told the guys he would see them in a little bit. He followed Kat and Sammi out of the room, walking out of the venue to see the harbor in front of him. Kat gave him a big hug and a grin. “I’m so proud of you. You are going to be a wonderful husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks Kat.” He paused, pulling her back into a hug. “Thank you for everything yous done. This day has gone so smoothly, simply because yous got everything handled. The venue looks amazing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing his arm, she grinned at the praise. “You’re welcome. Now you’ll have 30 minutes out here before I’ll come get you. I’ll try to keep the boys away from the windows.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thanks.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He heard her heels click as she made her way back to the venue. He leaned against the barrier, listening to the waves crash and the seagulls call as they lazily flew around the harbor. He heard a door click shut and gentle footsteps behind him as a grin slid across his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you waiting for someone?” The smooth voice of the one and only Spot Conlon caused him to turn around, his eyes moving up and down taking in his appearance. “Because if yous not, that’s a damn shame.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot was dressed in a navy blue tuxedo with tails, a cream vest, and a navy blue polkadot tie around his neck. In his hands was the familiar Newsies cap Spot was rarely seen without. “Yous look breathtakin’.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t look half bad either, Higgins.” Spot closed the gap between the two, pulling Race into his arms. “Happy Weddin’ Day, love.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race nodded, suddenly overcome with emotions at seein’ his soon to be husband dressed to the nines. He sniffled, trying to keep the tears at bay. Spot softened seeing his boy so emotional, taking a handkerchief from his pocket, and gently wiped the tears away. “I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too.” A watery smile crossed Race’s lips before he bent over and placed a chaste kiss on Spot’s lips, turning to face the harbor, watching the water hit the pier. “Been wanting to do that since yesterday.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot chuckled. “Soon, cara, soon. What did you do today?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothin’ much. Got breakfast, bought a pape, played with Sammi and Tommy, and came here. Yous?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot leaned against the barrier, mimicking Race’s stance. “Swam in the harbor for old times sakes then went to the Lodgin’ House before getting ready and comin’ here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hummin’ in contentment, Race laced his fingers with Spot’s, squeezing them gently. “Of course yous swim in da harbor before wes got married.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was relaxin’ and its a tradition.” Spot exclaimed, Race shaking his head at him with a chuckle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too. Ready to be married to yous. Is it 4pm yet?” Spot whined as Race brought their connected hands up and kissed the back of his hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking at his watch, Race smiled. “We’ve got 45 minutes until the weddin’. Kat will be heres in 15 minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And in 75 minutes wes married and time to party.” Spot grinned, squeezing their connected hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The clicking of high heels caught their attention. Looking over their shoulders, they both smiled seeing Kat coming closer to them. “Sorry boys to interrupt, but I figured you’d want to pin these on each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing over their boutineers, Kat gave them both a smile before disappearing back into the venue. Facing his betrothed, Spot took the pin out of the arrangement, before quickly attached it to the lapel of Race’s tuxedo before kissing his cheek. Race followed suit before dippin’ Spot and placing a kiss on his lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If yous gonna do it, do it right, Conlon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Last time you’ll get to call me that, Higgins.” Spot grinned. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race’s eyes lit up at the thought. “Last time you’ll call me that, Sean.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That might be a new nickname for you snookums.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race paused as a thought hit him. “Jack and Albert told me Is shouldn’t cuss in our vows.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Was that a bet?” Spot turned, leaning over the barrier, watching the waves crash against the pier. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race shook his head. “No but then they amended that would be a pretty amazin’ memory if wes did.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There may or may not bes a cuss word in mine.” Spot shrugged, grinning as Race’s head whipped up in his direction. “Gotta keep you on yous toes, cara.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Running a hand through his hair, Race chuckled. “Did you write yours?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Is gonna speaks from my heart.” Spot smiled, lacing their hands together once more. “Did yous?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Squeezing their locked hands, Race smiled, a seagull catching his attention as it flew by. “No. I just figured Is speak from the heart.” He shrugged. “So Is apologize if its a jumbled mess.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wes steppin’ into this togetha. If it’s a jumble mess, then its our jumbled mess.” Spot grinned, Racce’s heart melting at the sweet words. “Is love you Anthony Racetrack Higgins and no messy vows will every change that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tears clouded Race’s eyes once more, Spot reaching up to catch the tears on his finger. “Is love you too Sean Spot Conlon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The door opening once more caught their attention. Spot and Race both smiled seeing Kat coming towards them with a grin of her own. “Alright you two, you have 30 minutes until the wedding. Back to your rooms and I’ll come get you when it's your time to walk down the aisle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The two kissed for the last time as boyfriends before making their way to their own rooms, where their boys were waiting. Walking into the room, Race grinned, shutting the door behind him. “How about you be a little more lovey dovey there Higgins?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking around the room, all seven of his brothers were still in the positions he left them before he met Spot. He shrugged, grinning at Finch who made the comment. “Not sure whats you talkin’ about but it’s my weddin’ day so Is be as much lovey dovey as Is want.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was quite an impressive dip you did to Spot, Higgins.” Crutchie piped up giving Race a big grin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race chuckled, pausing and looking at each of the seven people in the room. “Is know I haven’t said this lately, but yous my best friends. Yous been there for the good times and the bads and Is damn lucky to have yous in my life. I love you guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous a sap Higgins.” Specs grinned. “But wes loves you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And with that, the others left the room, leaving Race with Albert and Jack. “Any partin’ words before Is walk down the aisle, oh wise married ones?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack and Albert traded glances with each other. “Just be good to each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, agreeing with Albert’s sentiments. “Just be happy. Don’t let anger fester, talk it out, and just loves him. He’s really good for you, Race; better than anyone wes could’ve picked out for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat came to grab Albert and Jack, getting them in place leaving Race in the room alone. The door opened, causing him to turn around and grin. “Hi Sammi. Hows you doin’?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, there’s music playin’. Uncle Race?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sammi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She climbed up into his lap, throwing her arms around his shoulders. “Yous gettin’ ‘arried, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, to Uncle Spot.” He chuckled, seeing the girl’s excitement. “Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes! Love Uncle Pottie!” She exclaimed. “But Is still yous best girl, right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugging Sammi tightly to his chest. “Yous always will be my best girl, even if Is have a girl of my own, got that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Got it. Love you Uncle Race.” She reached up and smacked her lips against his cheek. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Love you too Sammi.” Kissing her forehead, he gave her a tight hug. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat stood in the doorway and wiped away tears that had clouded her eyes at the sweetness between her daughter and uncle. “You two ready? Everyone’s seated and Spot’s up front with the boys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Momma, Is throw ‘lowers?” Sammi hopped off Race’s lap before running over to Kat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat bent down, wrapping her arms around Sammi’s shoulders. “Yes, you’ll throw flowers before Uncle Race walks down the aisle.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Grabbing the basket full of white rose petals, Kat handed it to her daughter before giving her a hug. “Go stand by daddy when you get up the aisle, okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head, Sammi grinned. Hearing the music change, Kat quickly opened the door, allowing Sammi to slip through, before starting her journey up the aisle.  “You doing okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me? Is should be askin’ you that.” Race grinned. “Yous been runnin’ around like a crazy person while Is been relaxin’ in a room.” He paused. “Is ready to be married.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Kat, Is need to ask you somethin’.” Race had stopped by the brownstone after work one afternoon in September. She was typing up her newest article as a four month old Tommy slept soundly in his bassinet across the room. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Motioning him to give her a minute, she finished her sentence before standing and making her way to him. “What’s wrong? Is it Spot?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spots fine.” He looked at her. “But wes were talkin’ last night about the weddin’ and Is wanted to asks you something.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Kat smiled, giving him a quick hug. “Anything.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Spot wants to watch mes walk down the aisle but I don’t wants to walk down by myself.” He paused. “Jack’s in the weddin’ along with Albert so neither of them can do it. But since yous my sister, will you walk with me?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Tears clouded her eyes. “Race, really?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yous my sister, Kat. Always has been and always wills be.” He squeezed her hand. “Please?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Throwing her arms around his shoulders, she bounced on her toes and let out a happy squeal. “Of course I would. It’ll be an honor to walk you down the aisle. But why didn’t you want to walk down by yourself?”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I wouldn’t be heres if it wasn’t for yous, Jack, or Albert. Those two are already ins the weddin’ but I wanted a few moments where its just yous and me.” He shrugged. “Besides, yous always been not only a sister to me but a moms as well.” </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race, Racetrack.” She cooed quietly putting a hand on his back, not wanting to startle him from whatever memory he was in. “Are you ready to walk down the aisle?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking his head, he looked at his sister with a grin. “Let’s do this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing side by side with their arms linked, Kat winked at Race as they stepped into the chapel. The music had changed to “Clair de Lune,” by Debussy and Kat and Race took their journey down the aisle.  Race had locked eyes with Spot about halfway down and hadn’t looked away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing with Spot was Buttons, who had gone into Seminary School and become a preacher. When Spot and Race had gone to him with the request to marry them, Buttons happily accepted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Coming to a stop at the end of the aisle, Kat turned to Race with a smile before standing on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek and whisper “be good to one another,” before making her way to her seat. Spot walked over and laced his fingers with Race’s, giving them a squeeze before they both faced Buttons. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Dearly beloved, we gather here to witness the union between Anthony ‘Racetrack’ Higgins and Sean ‘Spot’ Conlon. Before we begin, does anyone object to this union, speak now or forever hold your peace.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot and Race glared around the chapel, daring anyone to speak up. After a few uncomfortable moments, Buttons grinned and continued on with the ceremony. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Marriage is a sacred act, between two people in the presence of God, their family and friends. Race and Spot have decided on their own twist to the ceremony. I believe York will start us off with a poem.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>York stood, walking over to the side of Spot with a piece of paper, grinning at the two grooms. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Two roads diverged in a yellow wood,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And sorry I could not travel both</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And be one traveler, long I stood</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And looked down one as far as I could</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>To where it bent in the undergrowth;</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Then took the other, as just as fair,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And having perhaps the better claim,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Because it was grassy and wanted wear;</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Though as for that the passing there</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Had worn them really about the same,</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And both that morning equally lay</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>In leaves no step had trodden black.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh, I kept the first for another day!</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yet knowing how way leads on to way,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I doubted if I should ever come back.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I shall be telling this with a sigh</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Somewhere ages and ages hence:</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Two roads diverged in a wood, and I—</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>I took the one less traveled by,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And that has made all the difference.”</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>York made his way back to his seat as Buttons shifted. “A marriage is not only the joining together of two individuals, it is also a joining together of two families. The care, support, and nurture which have been extended to Anthony and Sean by their families is as important now as it has ever been. In fact, it needs to be extended now to include another person” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Katherine, I believe you have a reading Anthony and Sean would like you to read.” Buttons said with a smile in his friend’s direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat walked to the front on Race’s side. Clearing her throat a bit, she started reading, keeping her eye on the grooms, a smile crossed her lips. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"A good marriage must be created.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>In the art of marriage the little things are the big things –-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is never being too old to hold hands.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is remembering to say ‘I love you’ at least once each day.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is never going to sleep angry.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is having a mutual sense of values and common objectives.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is standing together facing the world.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is forming a circle of love that gathers in the whole family.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is speaking words of appreciation and demonstrating gratitude in thoughtful ways.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is having the capacity to forgive and forget.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is giving each other an atmosphere in which each can grow.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is finding room for the things of the spirit.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is a common search for the good and the beautiful.</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>It is not only marrying the right partner –-</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>It is being the right partner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race squeezed Spot’s hand after Kat finished reading. Flashing a smile at his sister, she flashed him one back. Waiting until she sat down, Button looked between Race and Spot. “Now the grooms have written their own vows. Sean, would you like to begin?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race, from the first time I laid eyes on you, Is thought you were a pain in the ass. But Is guess from this day forward, yous will be my pain in the ass. I love that you may sometimes make questionable decisions but what Is love about yous is Is know that you do those things because you care so deeply about those who are close to you and are genuinely one of the most thoughtful and considerate people Is have ever known. As we continue to grow in our lives together, Is promise to give you all of my words when needed, and to share in the silence when they are not, to pick you up if you are down, and to love you unconditionally. Anthony, yous my everythin’ and this is my promise to you.” Sniffling, Spot squeezed Race’s hand as he finished.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anthony, your turn.” Button smiled as Race squeezed Spot’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Spot, I never imagined this day would come, but now that we are here.  Is couldn't have imagined choosin’ anyone else but you to go through life's journey with. Is love your laugh, your smile, your tough guyness and the sentimental side that you only share with me. Yous my best friend, my biggest cheerleader, and the one Is want to spill all my secrets to. Is will not take our time together for granted. And because words cannot do it, Is promise to show you, for the rest of my life, how much Is love you. Is promise to make you laugh when you are takin’ yourself too seriously.  From today forward, you’ll never walk alone again; I’ll forever be bys your side. Spot, yous my everything and this is my promise to you.”  Sniffling, Race bit his lip trying to keep the tears at bay. Spot reached over with a handkerchief and wiped the tears that had slipped down Race’s face as the two smiled at the tender moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have chosen to seal your vows by the giving and receiving of rings. The ring forms a perfect circle, without a beginning or an end, and is thereby a symbol of eternity and signifies the duration of the commitment you are making. Let us now exchange these rings.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing a beat up silver ring to Race, Buttons looked at him. “Anthony, repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you.” Race smiled, sliding the ring onto Spot’s ring finger. Spot squeezed his hand with a smile before Buttons continued. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Handing a ring to Spot, Buttons looked at him. “Sean, repeat after me: I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I give you this ring, as a symbol of my vow, and with all that I am, and with all that I have, I will honor you.” Spot grinned, sliding Race’s engagement ring back onto his ring finger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And now, by the authority invested in me as a preacher, and in accordance with the laws of the State of New York, I now pronounce you man and man. Anthony, you may kiss your husband.” Catcalls and excited cheers rang out from both sides of the aisles as Race pulled Spot into his arms and dramatically dipped him before kissing him not so chastly. Settling Spot back on his feet, Race pulled him and dropped a chaste kiss on his lips before linking their hands together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gentlemen, please face the congregation.” Buttons grinned at both his friends before clearing his throat. “It is my pleasure to introduce to you, for the very first time, Mr. and Mr. Higgins-Conlon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The noise level in the chapel escalated as the two raised their hands in celebration before walking down the aisle to the catcalls of their friends.  Walking out of the chapel, Race drug Spot behind a column, where the two wouldn’t immediately be found. Pulling Spot to him, Race grinned before kissing him. “Hello husband.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm . . . Is could get used to hearing you call me that.” Spot purred before standing on his tiptoes kissing Race once more. “Hello husband. Wes did it, wes married!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Their bubble was busted a few moments later as Kat found them with her eyes covered. “Is it okay to peak?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wes still decent if thats what yous asking.” Spot chuckled, watching Kat remove her hand from her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She rolled her eyes before grinning at the two. “You two have some things you need to take care of before you run off. Come greet everyone before you sign your marriage certificate.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Standing outside the chapel, they greeted all of their guests with hugs, kisses, and a few comments. Medda was wiping her eyes as she greeted them while Elmer and Specs were both looking for the free booze they were promised. Jack, Kat, and Sammi were the last ones out of the chapel. Sammi quickly ran to her uncle who easily picked her up and put her on his hip. “What did yous think Sammi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous married Uncle Race to Uncle Pottie.” She exclaimed, throwing her arms around his shoulders before smacking her lips to his cheek. “Con’tulations!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Thank you Sammi. Yous threw the flowers perfectly.” He snuggled her before she jumped into Spot’s arms to congratulate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Turning to his brother, he was surprised to see the remnants of tear tracks on Jack’s cheeks. “You okays, Jackie?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous vows got me.” He shrugged. “It was a beautiful ceremony, Race. Congratulations!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race brought him in for a hug before slapping the back of his back. “Yous wife is a godsent. She’s an amazin’ planner and wes got her to thank for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack smiled. “She is pretty spectacular. But it’s your day today. Makes sure you take some time to commit this to memory. It’ll go by too fast.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding at Jack’s advice, Race patted him on the back before turning to the one person he knew was the biggest piece of the day being pulled off beautifully. “Plums, yous amazing, yous know that right?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Race, your the amazing one. I just did what you asked.” She pulled him into a hug. “Congratulations, the ceremony was beautiful and look, you’re a married man now.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All thanks to you, Kat. Seriously, yous pulled off an amazing ceremony.” Race grinned at his sister before Spot popped up, with Sammi still in his arms. “He’s right yous know. Thank you, Kat. Wes couldn’t have done it without yous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hugging them both, she grinned pulling back, grabbing Sammi from Spot’s arms. “You’re more than welcome. I’d do anything for you two since you’ve done so much for me and Jack. Enjoy tonight but take some time and really soak this in - tonight will go by too fast for you both. Trust me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Looking in the chapel, she saw Itey, Albert, and Buttons waiting for them. “Go sign your marriage certificate. Then, you’ve got a few minutes before they’ll announce you as husbands inside the dining room - take some time just for the two of you and I’ll come get you before they announce you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quickly signing the document, the two made their way back down the aisle waiting to be called in as Albert, Itey and Buttons all walked into the dining room. Race pulled Spot into a hug, letting the calm of the moment pass over them. “Is love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is love you too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What song did yous pick for the dance?” Race had given that to Spot as he had no idea what to pick. Spot was quite secretive on what he had picked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot grinned. “Yous just have to wait. Any surprises tonight, snookums?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not that Is aware of. Wes havin’ dinner, dancin’, speeches; Albert and Itey may has come surprises up their sleeves but none that Is aware of.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot shook his head. “Is told Itey to go easy on us.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is told Albert the same but Is slightly afraid of what lies ahead.”  Race reached for Spot’s hand, giving it a squeeze. “Husband . . . when do you think it’ll hit us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot squeezed his hand, grinning at the metal on his ring finger. “Is hopin’ not for a longs time.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat stuck her head out in the lobby. “You two ready?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They walked over to the room’s entrance, hands intertwined before hearing a booming voice speak. “For the first time, please welcome Mr. and Mr. Higgins-Conlon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The room was loud and crazy as the two walked in. They were both greeting people as they made their way to their own table. As soon as they sat down, there were clinking glasses, signaling them to kiss. Race happily obliged, leaning over and sweetly kissing Spot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soft music started to play as everyone got situated at their tables and the waitstaff started serving salads. Race took a moment to look around the room at all the tables set up. They hadn’t made table assignments, instead all of their friends could sit wherever and with whoever they wanted to. There were vases of white peonies on each of the tables with a candle (or tea light as Kat always corrected him) flickering bringing a gentle ambiance to the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot nuding his shoulder broke him from his thoughts. “You okay?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just takin’ it all in.” He smiled, leaning over and kissing Spot’s lips. “Is love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot smiled. “Is love you too, snookums.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon, the buffet opened for everyone while the servers delivered plates to Spot and Race. The room quietened into a comfortable hum as everyone got their food and started eating. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before long, Itey stood up and clanked his glass, getting the attention of everyone in the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ladies and Gentleman, if there is anyone here amongst us this afternoon who should be feeling nervous, apprehensive and maybe little queasy at the thought of what lies ahead… It's probably Race because you have just married Spot. For those who donts know me, my name is Itey and Is would like to thank Spot for finally confirming that I am indeed the best man.” A hearty laughter rolled through the room as Itey gave Spot a cheesy smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Some would describe him as loyal, caring, sincere, popular, honest, good looking and most of all modest. But that's enough about me; we should maybe talk about Spot. Spot and Is met back in 1887 when we were just wee lads as we ended up in the same Lodging House hawkin’ papes for the World. Spot was a reserved young man who rarely talked, a skill he seems to lose as hes gotten older.” Spot sent a glare in Itey’s direction before shaking his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is could go on humiliating Spot but I have to remind myself that there are children present and he can do a good job of it himself anyway. Is have other stories about Spot that are available for a small fee at the bar later, just buy me a lager. Spot has been a wonderful friend with a tough guy exterior but once you break through that exterior, you’re friends with him. Over the years I've been taught several great things by Spot, the art of drinking-too much, how not to go chatting up a pretty girl. But the biggest thing he’s taught me is how to be a decent person; hows to keep your word and how to be a great leader. Spot, Is happy for you and Race and I  sincerely hope the pair of you have a long and happy marriage together. I know that you will make him very happy and you are everything that he needs. Just please try and look after him as much as we do.  Please raise your glasses and toast Spot and Race.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To Spot and Race!” The room echoed Itey as he made his way over to the grooms with a grin. Spot bearhugged him as Race gave him a bright smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as Itey was seated, Albert stood up with a piece of paper and a big grin on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi! For those of you who don’t know me I’m Albert, Race’s best man. When Race asked me to be his best man I felt honoured and had to say yes.” Albert grinned, looking between Spot and Race. “I’ve known Race for 16 years now, and he’s asked me to talk today about what a great guy he is, so I can honestly say that he is handsome, brilliant, funny and char…. (TURN TO Race) … Race, I can’t read your writing. What’s this last word?” A loud ripple of laughter sounded through the room while Albert grinned brightly at Race. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Since we first met, I have seen his transformation from an awkward youth to a slightly less awkward adult and it’s my great pleasure to speak on this important occasion. I met Race when Jack picked me up from the streets and brought me into the Lodging House. We struck up a good friendship and it’s stayed like that ever since. We may have gotten into our fair share of trouble - can anyone recall the incident in Central Park?”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moving on Albert!” Race yelled, squeezing Spot’s hand as he glared at his best friend. Albert grinned brightly and turned his head. “Love you too Race!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Moving on . . . Is look back at some of the stuff we have done together and it makes me proud to have a friend like you. We have had some truly great times and have shared some great experiences together, memories Is will never forget. Is have been honoured to have been your best man and want you to know that Is look up to you more than you could imagine. Just remember, love is like a circle, it goes on forever and I love you man! I can see how happy you make each other and I wish you both nothing but happiness for your future together. Ladies and gentlemen, it truly has been an honour delivering this speech to you, so please, join me in raising your glasses to the happy couple!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raising his class, Albert grinned. “To Race and Spot!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Everyone in the room reciprocated the action while Albert hugged Race. “Thank you, Albie. Why the Central Park incident? Nothing really happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re welcome, Race. Gotta let the people wonderin’ what happened.” Chuckling, Albert patted him and Spot on the back, he headed back to his seat beside Marie.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Music started up as Spot held his hand out for Race. “Shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot pulled Race into his arms as they started twirling around the dance floor. Race grinned, letting Spot lead him across the floor. “So Is got a question for you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hows many kids yous want?” Race titled his head, giving Spot a soft smile. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot gave him a look, shaking his head. “Shouldn’t wes talked about this before the weddin’?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh . . . I knows you want kids and yous know I want kids. We knews there’ll be kids but Is askin’ how many.” Race gave him a cheesy look while tryin’ to look innocent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot chuckled, dancing in tune with the music softly playing. “Maybe 2 or 3. More than 1 for sures.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds like a plans to me.” He said before Spot dipped him in the middle of the dance floor as applause rang around them at their first dance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They parted ways after their dance as people wanted to talk with them. Race got pulled into a conversation with some of his coworkers as Spot headed to the Brooklyn table. Within minutes, Race was scanning the crowd looking for someone in particular. He grinned when he spotted her, excusing him from the conversation before heading over to where she was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bowing at her, he grinned at her. “Can Is have this dance, m’lady?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi giggled, her curls falling out of her ponytail. “Uncle Race, yous silly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is silly? Will yous dance with me?” Race gave her a puppy dog smile as she nodded her head before hopping off the chair she was kneeling on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Following him onto the dance floor, Sammi hopped on top of his shoes, as they twirled around the dance floor. Her giggles were loud as Race sang along to the music. Picking her up in his arms, she threw her arms around his shoulders as they moved together. “You havin’ fun, Sammi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Nodding her head, she looked over his shoulder. “Uncle Race?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes Sammi?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cupping her hands around his ear, she leaned in to whisper. “Whens da cake?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing his head back laughin’, Race shook his head at his niece. “Soon, Sammi. Yous’ll get the first piece, alright?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay!” She giggled before her eyes went wide. “Momma!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Samantha.” Kat giggled as the two stopped dancing. “May I cut in and dance with Uncle Race?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sammi looked at her uncle. “Its a plea’ure dancin’ with you, Uncle Race.” She kissed his cheek before he set her on the ground. A moment passed before she headed back to the table where her coloring book and crayons were. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pulling Kat into his arms, Race started dancing as they made their way around the dance floor. She took a moment to look at her brother. “You doing okay, Race?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is just over the moon happy.” He sighed. “Alls I want is to go home and just be with Spot.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat laughed. “I remember that all too well from my own wedding. You just want the quiet and your spouse.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes!” Race grinned. “Lookin’ forward to the rest of the week in Cold Springs just the two of us. Wes rented a cabin ups there.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kat grinned. “You’ll enjoy that. We used to spend summers up there at a family cottage. There’s a lot to see and do. Jack and I really enjoyed getting away from the city on our honeymoon. Dinner when you get back?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is sure Spot and Is can swing that.” Race grinned, pulling her into a hug. “Thanks Kat. Is know you’re probably tired of hearin’ it but yous been a lifesaver and Is thankful for yous friendship and sisterness.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She grinned. “Just remember that when you have kids and you need to think of a middle name. Kate or Katherine would be great middle names.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Throwing his head back, Race laughed loudly, catching the attention of several others on the dance floor, including Jack as he made his way towards his wife and brother. “You two causin’ trouble over here?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No more than usual.” Race grinned. “Where yous been, Jackie? Thought you’d be tearin’ up the dance floor.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sticking his hands in his pockets, Jack rocked back on his heels. “Just conjuring up a surprise for yous and Spot. Can yous grab him and meet me in the Willow Room?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kissing Kat’s cheek, Race promised he’d meet Jack there in a few minutes before going to find Spot. Sliding up beside his husband, he slid his hand into Spot’s squeezing it gently, as Spot looked up from his conversation with Itey and Hotshot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s my husband.” Spot exclaimed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Saying his hellos to Spot’s best friends, Race grinned. “Can I steal you away for a few minutes?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Promising to catch up next week after they returned, Spot followed Race across the room and out into the lobby of the venue. Spot squeezed Race’s hands but not asking any questions. “Jack wanted to see us in the Willow Room.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Walking into the room, they saw Jack leaning against a table with something on the table. “Ah there yous two.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s up Jackie?” Race asked looking at his brother for any signs of what Jack needed them for. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wanted to give yous something as a present. I sketched it earlier and was trying to figure out how to get it to yous two - thought about sneakin’ it into the house but Kat said this would be better for yous two.” Jack rambled, which never happened, giving Race the heads up that he was nervous about whatever was on the table. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Stepping forward, Race looked at the frame on the table. Jack had sketched the two of them as they stood on the pier earlier before the ceremony. Spot’s face was facing the river as their hands were linked, perched on the barrier. Race’s face was turned towards Spot’s with a big grin on his face. Race’s top hat was skewed on his head while Spot’s Newsies cap was perched delicately on top of his head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race swallowed the sudden rush of emotions of seeing the sketch. “Jack . . . this is incredible. When did you have time to do this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you two fools were standing out there.” Jack smiled. “I asked Kat to ensure that you two had 30 minutes to just see each other before the weddin’. I knew I wanted to sketch something from today but didn’t know what - this just sorta happened.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot swung his arm around Jack, pulling him in for a hug. “This is incredible - it’ll go in the living room of the house, right above the couch. Thank you for sketching it - we’ll cherish it always.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Race followed suit, pulling his brother into a hug, tears in his eyes. “Thanks Jackie. This is the best present yous could’ve given us. A perfect weddin’ memento.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kat and Is will take it to the house tomorrow but Is wanted you to see it tonight.” Jack grinned, the nervousness from earlier gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Spot and Jack gave him one more hug before they headed back into the lobby, taking one moment just the two of them. “Yous made me the happiest man alive, Sean Higgins-Conlon and Is love you forever for it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yous made me pretty happy yourself, Anthony Higgins-Conlon. Is love you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They joined their guests in the room as an upbeat song was played. They danced, laughed, and shoved cake in each other’s faces as the night came to an end. Long drawn out goodbyes to their friends and family were said before the two left via carriage as tin cans tied to the undercarriage sang their departure. Mr. and Mr. Higgins-Conlon married at last. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Okay some credit is due. There are two poems that are read in the wedding ceremony. The first poem York read is “The Road Not Taken” by Robert Frost. You may recall that this was partially read when Spot proposed to Race. This poem wasn’t written until 1916 but I felt like it fit Race and Spot so well - so forgive me for utilizing artistic liberties. The second poem that Kat read is called “The Art of Marriage” by Wilferd Arlan Peterson. When I read this, I immediately fell in love with it and knew that it fit our two leading men perfectly. </p><p>So what did you think? This is 8,900 words of pure love written over two days and I would really appreciate some comments on what you loved, hated, or got emotional at. I had some tears in my eyes as I wrote this. Any feedback would be appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>